The Unfortunate Khajiit
by Hawkridge
Summary: This story takes in the setting of skyrim. It talks about how a character is meet with a weird fate and is thrown into challenges that he must survive through.
1. character Bio One

**Hey guys. Hawkridge here and just wanted to say enjoy the bios. Note I want see how people like the first 3 bios and see where that gets me, if it goes I will make chapters. Hoping to make maybe 17…? I don't really know yet. Also this is my first time writing so yea. Also. I don't own or did not have a hand in make the game Skyrim or any of the elder scroll games. That credits goes to Game Company Bethesda. Bethesda made all Elder Scroll games. Any character I write that sounds way to familiar or that you know I also do not own. Like, favorite, and give me some ideas in Pm and I may just add them in my story. =^.^= Also I will be using dragon words from Skyrim. I will put translations at the bottom of each page. So if you can't understand a word or too lazy to look up I got you cover. ^^**

**Life Question and Introduction**

Well ever wonder why some who are different are treated like shit? Hell I do. My name is Jorír I am a mix of Khajiit and human….Or so I was told anyway….My father is Jobaana chief of our tribe, My mother Atrapi one of the many shaman, though she states that she is the great she can't even scare away a child spirit even if she tired her hardest. I on the other hand am one of many great fighter of the tribe. I've beaten almost everyone in our tribe, as well as outsiders.

I like to fight fair and with no weapon, though the only time I use any weapon is the one dad made for me before I was born. It's a straight blade that is made of sliver and steel, the handle made of cow hide that I tanned to black leather later on when Jobbaana finally gave it too me, then I put put a long chain link at the end of the hilt that was foot long, and the sword itself, width is a foot and 4 feet long, that I call the _**Dovah's Gro Vahrukt**_. I gave my sword that name because of a dragon who taught and raised me when I was a cub.

If your thinking "Wait didn't your parents raised you?" To answer that question ahead time I should have said Adopt parents When I was talking about Jobaana and Atrapi, My real parents died when I was the age of two so I don't really remember them. _**Vahdin**_, the dragon, was the one who raised me until I came the age of 7 or 8, can't really remember anymore, I really just remember her really deep ancient growls and roars as she spoke to me, her very large battered wings, her silver colored scales, large castle like body and deep crismon eyes as well how she trained me, roar at me with angry for stealing her meals with a bit of fire hitting my loincloth and burning my ass…aaaahhh good times….oh right were was I? Ah right. I'm also a big trouble maker, If _**Vahdin**_ was around still she would tell you hehe. I now usually wear some sort of hoodie of any color, sleeveless, jeans, usually are old and woren down, color are either blue or green, black combat backpack, lot of small smoke bombs and loud fire whistler, and snacks. What I get hungry when I'm causing trouble. Also bananas peels are great way of amusement to see the tribe soldiers/guards fall and slip on them. Hehehe a good times too. Also I have weird colored eyes it a mix between the color of cold ash and deep sea blue/ green, I have medium length hair, black, messy which help cover my ears easily when I'm not wearing a hoodie. Hell I can pass as Nord when I don't wear a hood . I look more less human then Khajitt. Alot of people in the tribe hate me expect the cubs. They see me as a big brother.

We're in age of skyrim year 150 years after the _**Dovahkiin**_ defeated and killed _**Alduin**_. Times are bit more easier now since the dwaren race came back. Make new gadgets and all. Well Later. ~walks out of the forest and try to find the way home~

**Dragon words translation: 1. Dovah- Dragon**

**2. Gro- Bound**

**3. Vahrukt- memory**

**4. Vahdin- Maiden**

**5. Alduin- killer**

**6. Kiin- born**


	2. character Bio Two

**Hey hello everyone again. It your writer Hawkridge. Here's another character description on one of the many main characters. I will do one more and then actually get to the story. Sorry. So yea...3 character descriptions and then chapter one. Again...SORRY! .; Also again I will translate anything that is dragon at the end of each of page.**

**In Need of a Champion **

My name is Ryroite. I am one of the many Daedra Princes/princess to rule one of their own area of Oblivion and as I sit on my throne bored out of mind, I notice that everyone of my brothers and sisters have a champion or slave to push around and show off. To be honest, I'm jealous. There I said it. I'm jealous, but I notice this all there champions or slaves are too old. Not very attractive either. So I'm anger that my siblings don't have good taste.

So I decided that I will find the best looking but most powerful champion ever. Some one young and a bit unpredictable, some one that isn't afraid to take risk. ~just as I'm pacing back and froth my shivering pool glows every so lightly, showing a khajiit in a black sleeveless hoodie, getting into fight against 5 Nordic bandits. "Oh, could this be intersting…" I told that myself out loud and watching with great interest, my battle armor turning into something more of a comfy wear, white shirt with red trim pants, my hellish form fading and changing into a somewhat attractive brunette khajiit, with short braid going down my spin, my eyes changing from red to light hazel and brown color, my body slim, but slightly muscular and breast medium size matching the body type that I've transformed into, still watching the boy Khajiit who dropped a small smoke bomb, making the bandits tense up as they hear one of their own being attacked, the boy, laughing as he upper cuts the Nord square in the jaw, dislocating it, giving him a right hook to his rib, then a straight kick into his chest, sending him off the cliff~ "My what a mur..." I was stop mid sentence as the Khajiit boy grab the Nord by the ankle before he fell of the cliff, and throwing him into a tree, his laughter stopping, he turn to the other's and gave a warning, "If any of you dare show your face again to me or if I see you in the tribe of Sandtocu, I will kill you, if you run I will hunt you, do I make myself clear? If so grab you _**hinskaal aas**_ friend and leave." she giggled hearing the tongue of dragon being used in such a way "My what a mouth on him. I'm going to enjoy meeting this Khajitt." she would giggle knowing this boy shall be her champion either by force or willingly, she was going to break his spirit and body then build him up to how she want him to be.

She would stretch and her black bat like wings would pop out then back into her. My comfy clothes would change into a baggy top, pant would appear slowly turning to genie like pants then straight themselves out with cuff forming at the bottom. Slow her scaly body start to grow fur, her small horns becoming long furry ears with two piercings on her left ear, her face slowly grows into a snout, whiskers growing from behind her nose, her legs became slightly thicker and my feet became human size cat paws. "Now that I'm look like one of them I should be able to study him without causing alarm." I would go check myself out in the mirror to make sure I did okay with the shape shifting into a Khajiit form, I would turn to make sure I had a tail, sighing since I forgot, I would make my tail bit longer then a normal Khajiit's tail, a few centimeters longer. "Okay, better. Now it's time to go to the mortal plane now and study my champion." a portal of fire burst in front of her, showing her grass fields and village in the distance. She jumped into the portal, seconds later it disappeared.

**Author's note: Well if you stayed this long then I know 2 reasons why you have. Your either real bored and have thing better to do, or your really enjoying my character bios.^-^ I really hope it's the second reason. :D Anyway there is one more character bio then I writing the real story. Promise!**

**Hawkridge out! -walks out of the room with the peace sign out in the air-**

**Translation: 1. Hinkaal- dumb**

**2. Aas- ass**


	3. character bio Three

**FINALLY! THE LAST CHARACTER BIO EVER! WWWHHOOO! -clears throat- Anyway, yes last bio so I will be working on character one really soon. Enjoy the last bio.^-^**

**Friends For A Long Time….**

On a late summer day, like the one when Jorir came to be part of the chief's family, expect on this day there was no kicking, screaming, and beating of a child to knock him out. You see when Jorir was brought to village he was only in a loincloth with sword twice his weight, heck many of the guards couldn't carry it but yet even as a kid he could swing it like it was nothing. Funny how an eight year old could change within 6 years.

So skipping two years, I finally got to meet Jorir up close and was to speak to him…..It didn't really help since h was speaking some dead language that the Nords call the Thu'um, many Nords that heard Jorir speak got scared and ran for the hill. It was funny to watch until you get blast by this Thu'um into a lake. He tried to apologize but just blasted to the other side of the lake. So I took it upon myself to teach him Nordic language. That was a stressful year…..I got blasted so many times…..Anyway…he's doing better on speaking Nord, but still is shaky on few words and how to pronounce certain names. If he fucks up on saying your name be grateful for that because you're not being blasted into homes, trees, rocks, lakes, and potential anything that can harm or kill you.

Oh I forgot, my name is Shabar. Friend, teacher, and handyman of Jorir. If you need any info on Jorir and what he's doing ask for me and I can tell you anything that isn't too personal. Note mostly anything you ask will be rejected because a lot things of Jorir past is personal and some of the stuff is too crazy to understand or too unbelievable to imagine. Good example, Jorir told me, though difficult understand at the time since I was still teaching him the Nordic language, that he live with a dragon or _**dovah**_ as he put it. When he told me that I slapped his on face, but as he was whining about his cheek I put some thought to it and sorta made sense because he was able to speak the Thu'um, I did more research on the Thu'um after the first time the Nords meet with us and Jorir was still unable to speak any other language. It just made sense since we still have dragon sightings once month or so.

Now the present. Jorir, my sister and I are all good friends. Unseparateable. You won't find without the others. It's how we roll. Also if you put us in battle you'll see that Jorir is a fighter. He learned all of the Kajiit fighting styles that we had the offer, very dangers on one on one fights and still dangers on one vs. many. I am the planner of the team. I gather info and make neat toys for Jorir's pranks and mischief that causes in the village. Then my big sister Nisja. She loves magic. She the witch of our little trio. She helps us when me and Jorir are about to be caught or if a fight is mage off. Me and Jorir suck at magic….He gets fighting, I get machines and gadgets, and big sis gets magic. Yea we are trouble maker, but we do help the village as well. So there is a balance to what we do in. We are all equally bad and good. Though we found a health balance. One that our village hates, but learned how to respect. Life is good. -smiles happy as I shut my journal and lock it. Putting my quill back into the ink pot I would take my journal and walk to my nightstand on the left of my bed and slide the first dower open and take what few papers on in the dower out. Taking the floor of the dower off and placing on top of the nightstand I would my journal in the secret compartment then place the floor back in the dower along with the papers on top of it-

**Author's notes: Okay guys. This is the last bio, again, finally! Anyway I will start making chapters soon as possible. Also if you guy play any games on the PS3 look for vader421. We can chill and have or if you have questions on the bios and soon to come chapters ask I will glad answer.**

**D.W.T: Dovah - Dragon**


End file.
